


when we think of friends

by larnbean



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five dinners that Willie and Justin shared +1</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we think of friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/gifts).



> “When we think of friends, and call their faces out of the shadows, and their voices out of the echoes that faint along the corridors of memory, and do it without knowing why save that we love to do it, we content ourselves that that friendship is a Reality, and not a Fancy--that it is builded upon a rock, and not upon the sands that dissolve away with the ebbing tides and carry their monuments with them.”
> 
> \- Mark Twain

1) 2010

The season Justin got traded to the team, they didn't qualify for the playoffs. It was a real disappointment, coming to a new team, a new young captain, a new direction with lots of young talent. Justin wasn't completely sure what was expected of him, but most of the guys had tried to make him feel welcome, taken him out to dinner, and treated him like he’d been there for longer than a week. The season after that they made the playoffs, but didn't last as long as they wanted. The season Mitchell came to the team, things felt a little different. 

Justin knew Willie Mitchell from around the league, had played against him, had been on the end of the ice where Willie Mitchell coming toward him like a wild bear was not a good thing. Justin thinks that having that wild bear on his team won’t be so bad, especially with Mitchell battling with him instead of against. He’s already witnessed Mitchell come down on the Sharks with an intensity that Justin hopes will do the team some good. The team still needs some work, but Mitchell fills a piece of the puzzle. Justin has a feeling about this team, and it all starts with Mitchell.

They lose in overtime to the Wild. Justin feels jittery, still on the edge from being that close to the win. He sees Mitchell bent over his stall in the room, mouth drawn in a tight line. It’s never easy playing against a team that you used to play for, let alone losing to them in overtime.

Justin gets showered and changed, and dumps his stuff. Mitchell’s still at his stall, changed, hair wet. Mitchell looks up at Justin when he walks over. 

“You hungry?” Justin says. He’s already told Kelly that he'd get dinner on the way home tonight. Kelly encourages Justin to blow off steam after a game, even if it’s stopping some place for dinner. “Told my wife I would eat before I came home. I know a place?” Justin ends it on a question. He doesn't want to push the new guy, but he knows how it can be going to a new team in a new city. He also knows that not all guys are interested in hanging out with guys outside of the rink, outside of team-planned activities. 

“I could eat,” Mitchell says, standing. He looks a little tired around the eyes, but he’s relaxed in the way he’s holding himself, and that puts Justin at ease.

He’s not sure what Mitchell’s into, but he doesn’t think he’d be adverse to a steak. “You like steak?” Justin asks, nodding his head toward the door. “I know a place close to here. I can drive?” Justin doesn’t know why he keeps ending perfectly acceptable statements with questions. He doesn’t want to spook this new guy.

Mitchell slaps Justin on the shoulder, friendly and warm. “Do I like steak? What kind of question is that?”

The way Mitchell smiles loosens any nervousness about hoping the guy likes him. It’s a thankful smile, a smile from a guy who’s floated around the league, and settles down where he’s wanted. Justin knows that feeling.

At the restaurant, the waiter hands them their menus. Justin’s taken Kelly to this place before. It’s small and intimate, but they have good food and drinks, the great steaks are what kept Justin coming back. He hopes Mitchell likes it too.

“I hope they have Cabernet Sauvignon,” Mitchell says, as he flips through his menu. 

Justin thinks that’s type of wine. He’s not completely sure so he asks, “Is that a fancy wine, or something?”

“Not a wine guy, eh?” Mitchell says.

Justin shrugs. “I know better than to put red wine in the fridge.” That was one of the first things Kelly had told him when they’d started dating. “But that’s about it.” The only kind of drinks he’s been having lately is grape juice with Jaxon. 

“Well, I’m about to show you just how great Cab is with steak. Megan and I were pretty excited about coming to California for all the great wine,” Mitchell looks down and grins. “And also the fact that I get to play hockey, do what I love.”

Justin knows that feeling. He’s grateful to have hockey here in L.A. His family likes it here, and that’s more important to him than anything. “I like it here. Kelly and Jax like it here, too. And with our little one on the way, well I just can’t wait to see her.”

“You’re very lucky,” Mitchell says. “I can’t wait to meet Kelly and Jax, and the little one too, eventually. Megan would love to have you all over for dinner.” Justin is struck with a gladness that he hasn’t felt in a long time, a gladness in having someone to talk to with a more, compatible, low-key schedule. A more adult schedule. Justin can’t believe he considers himself to be so, but with Jaxon, and another baby on the way, Justin thinks he’s settled nicely into life with a family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“That’d be great, Mitchell. We would love to,” Justin says. “Maybe we could make it an early dinner? Jax has a pretty early bed time.”

“Of course,” Mitchell says. He smiles a lot, and it’s infectious. “Do me a favor, though? Call me Willie.” 

Justin chuckles. “As long as you help me pick out a good wine, you got a deal.” 

2) 2012

Willie presses a kiss to Justin’s head. “We did it,” he says, slinging his arm around Justin’s shoulders. “We won,” Willie says, his voice ragged from yelling, from shutting down the bar until it closed.

Justin takes Willie in for another hug, holds him closer when he feels the tears threatening to fall.

They’d won the Stanley Cup together.

Justin knew. Justin felt it, ever since he’d met Willie back in 2010.

There are tears sliding down Willie’s face now. They’re standing in the driveway of Rick’s house.  
Rick had drunkenly shoved everyone into cabs and told everyone to come back to his house. “It’s just me and Cartsy,” he’d said.

Rick’s house is a mess. There are guys laid out on all of the couches, not bothering to go up to the spare bedrooms. Quickie’s out back smoking another cigar. “It’s a special cigar,” Quickie’d said, pulling Marty out on the deck with him.

Trevor’s raided Rick’s fridge, pulled everything possible thing out of it and laid it on the kitchen island. There’s not much there, except for an assortment of deli meats, and a fuck-ton of cheese. Justin feels like he’s entered an alternate-drunk dimension where Mike Richards is secretly a cheese connoisseur.

“What you trying to do there?” Willie asks Trevor, picking up a block of Swiss. “This is some nice cheese.” Willie’s slurring his words, and they are too drunk to be having this discussion.

“I was trying to make one of those fancy cheese plate things? With the meat? And the cheese?”

“A charcuterie plate?” Willie asks, clearly delighted. He begins arranging the cheese, studying each label. “Will you get me a knife, Lewey? And a platter? And also some wine would be great.” Justin stands and watches as Trevor nod and blink, eyes a little glazed over. 

“As long as I get some fancy cheese and meat stuff,” Trevor says, walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine, and then a suspicious looking bottle out of the freezer that Justin suspects is something harder than wine.

Willie arranges the cheese and some slices of deli meat on the plate that Trevor hands to him, sipping his wine while Trevor begins pouring out shots of bourbon. 

“To Willie, and the cheese,” Trevor says as he throws his shot back and leaves the room. 

Justin swallows down the bourbon and chases it down with some of Willie’s wine. He wipes his mouth, not sure if that was such a good choice. “Hey, get your own, buddy,” Willie says, teasing. 

“You’ll always share your wine with me.” Justin takes a little more from Willie’s glass of wine before topping it off again with the bottle Trevor left open on the counter. 

“I’ll always share my fancy wine with you, Stick.” 

3) 2013

Megan lets Justin into the house that evening. Justin had texted her to let her know that he would be bringing dinner over. Kelly had cooked lamb stew for them, along with a loaf of crusty bread from Willie and Megan's favorite bakery in L.A. Some of the guys and their wives or girlfriends had brought dinner over to the Mitchells a few times already. Megan’s busy helping Willie recuperate after his second knee surgery. It can’t be easy for either of them.

“He’s in the living room,” Megan says, voice low. She takes the bread and container of stew from Justin.

“How’s he doing?” Justin asks. He knows Willie hasn’t been great, after Dean announced his uncertainty about how long he thinks Willie has left in his career. Justin heard whispers of Willie’s retirement, upper management pushing for Willie to give in, to stop putting his body on the line. He’s already lost the entire season over it. But that’s the sacrifice. That’s what every guy puts on the line every day.

Justin depends on Willie for more than just support on the ice. Not having him for this shortened season has been tough on the team, tough on morale. Willie keeps them strong mentally. Willie'd been there when Justin was homesick on the road when Jade was first born. He'd brought Justin to dinner at his parents’ house in Vancouver on the road. That's just Willie.

Megan looks tired around the eyes. He knows it can’t be easy for her, especially with how Willie must be feeling. “Some days are better than others,” Megan says. “I know he’s strong, but I worry about him pushing it too far. I’m glad you came, though. He's always valued what you have to say more than anyone else on the team.” They stand in the hallway for a moment, silence falling between them. “I’ll just warm this up while you say hi.” She leaves Justin in the entryway, leading to the darkened living room.

“Willie?” Justin says, entering the room. Willie’s sitting alone. The TV isn't even on, Pinot nowhere to be found. Justin switches on a lamp to lighten the room, illuminating Willie's face.

Willie makes a noise of protest. “You could have left it off,” he grumbles.

Now that the light's been turned on, and Justin can see Willie's face, he doesn't look as bad as he's making it seem. “I didn’t know you were concussed, too. And hello,” Justin says, flippant. Willie’s hurt, but he’s not dead. “And how will you see what I brought over for dinner if we keep the light off?”

Willie sighs, extending his hand out to the couch for Justin to sit. Willie's knee is wrapped, and propped up on the ottoman in front of him, a pack of ice resting on top of the bandage. Willie tips his head back and sighs again. “It sucks because I can never really hide how I feel from you. The other guys aren't so bad because they don't see right through my bull shit,” Willie says to the ceiling.

“I’m not sure if that's a compliment,” Justin laughs. The truth is, things have been off, and not just because of the entire shortened season, trying to cram as many games into the schedule as possible. “It hasn't been easy without you. The team misses you. I miss you. My routine’s been off; don't have anyone to sit with on the bench before games start.”

Willie's face goes soft at that. “I miss all the guys too,” he says. “I haven't been in the best mood lately, especially...” Willie trails off.

Justin doesn't say anything, doesn't encourage Willie to say more. He knows that Willie will reveal everything to him when he's ready.

Willie takes a deep breath, and exhales, eyes closed. “It wasn't easy hearing from Dean. And then having him discuss my 'career threatening' injury in that presser.” There's a lot of contempt in that statement. Justin gets it. They're old as far as hockey goes. Management is ready to replace them with a newer shinier model at any moment. Dean runs by a strange code, but it’s worked once. Justin hopes it’ll work again.

“You know what he’s doing. In whatever crazy world, with whatever crazy rules he lives by.” No one gets it but Dean. “We still need you, so you need to get better. Concentrate on that. Don’t worry about Dean.” 

“Yeah,” Willie says, sighing like he knows exactly what Justin means. “Megan said the same thing.”

“She’s a smart woman. You should listen to her,” he says. He knows he hasn’t gotten through to Willie all the way. That will take time, and also a lot of physical therapy, but Justin has a feeling about Willie’s recovery.

“Did I hear my name?” Megan says, appearing in the doorway of the room with a tray with two bowls of soup and some of the sliced up bread from the bakery.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Willie jokes, smiling as Megan walks over with dinner.

“It’s nice to see you smiling,” Megan says. She turns to Justin to say, “it must be your company because he sure is tired of hearing me tell him to do his exercises each and every day.”

“Don’t you worry. He’ll be back out there in no time. Who knows what next season has in store for us, all I know is that I need my bench sitting buddy back.”

4) 2014

Willie picks the restaurant, of course. Some high-end, farm to table restaurant with a view of the shoreline. It’s beautiful in Florida, and Justin can see from looking at Willie that he fits in here so seamlessly, just like in L.A., and probably just like in any other place that Willie’s called home. Willie brings home with him everywhere he goes with his endless smiles, and laughs. Willie lives a rich life, makes the best of what he has with a striving passion and desire for more.

Willie’s perspective got him to where he is, captaining a new team in a new place. Even though they told him that he wouldn’t play after two knee surgeries, he pushed through. He still has it in him. Maybe he’s starting on whatever diet Jagr is on.

Willie’s always understood Justin in a way that most of the younger guys never did. Willie understood bedtimes, and early dinners, and planning their lives around the kids when they weren’t in the rink, even though he never had any of his own.

“How’re the guys?” Willie asks, and Justin is hit with an overwhelming sense of loss, the loss of Willie on the team. It’s been different without him there. The presence in the room is different.

“Good,” Justin says, because he doesn’t want to tell Willie that the team feels weird, that ever since Willie signed with the Panthers, things have been strange, especially when Justin goes to see Dean, his free agency looming.

“Coming up on your free agency, eh?” Willie says, and Willie knows, has always known. He’s highly sensitive, and much more observant than Justin could ever be. That’s what probably makes him a great captain, and an all-around good person.

Justin shrugs. “It’s weird. Was it weird for you? It’s like I know already that I won’t be here next season, and I’m strangely starting to become okay with that.”

“It was weird,” Willie says, as he cuts into his roast chicken. “It was weird knowing that I wouldn’t be playing with the guys I’d won with, but the guys here are great. The management is great. They really took Megan and I in, made us feel like family. I think you can find something like that, Stick. It’s possible.”

“But I feel like I’m betraying my own team,” Justin says. At the same time he doesn’t want to float into obscurity. He still has a lot left in him. He still wants to play.

“It’s like our entire lives we’ve been taught to think of the team first, the team mentality, but when we’re no longer a fit for the team, what then? You have to think of yourself and your family first,” Willie says. He would know. He wasn’t supposed to play after his second knee surgery last April, and yet, he came back to win with the Kings, and to captain the Panthers.

Willie’s always kind of been Justin’s hero.

“It kind of sucks having the play against you now, too,” Justin says, grinning across the table at Willie.

“You asking me to go easy on you tomorrow night?” Willie asks, chuckling. “That’s how the guys’ll feel when they have to play against you one day.

5) 2015

Justin lets Willie pick the restaurant when the Panthers start their East Coast road trip. They’ve just come from Carolina, and will head up to Philly after their game in Washington. They end up at a spot in Adam’s Morgan, a hole in the wall with the best tasting wine Justin’s ever had. Justin hasn’t had much of a chance to explore the city. He’s been busy with making sure Kelly and the kids are settled at the house, that they like it here.

“You think we’ll see any of your young studs tonight, Stick?” Willie asks, passing Justin a menu. They’re small and the place is so dimly lit that Justin doesn’t even bother reading it. Willie’s going to order everything for them anyway. He probably already has their orders picked out.

“Nah, they won’t be out the night before a game, and if they were, they would be going out much later than us. Wilson and Latta leave their apartment at 9:00 PM, when they go out.”

Willie snickers. “Oh, to be young again. When Aaron was living with us, he barely went out on the town. It could be because he’s still under the drinking age in the states, although Megan caught him sneaking out one night to get up to something.” Willie shakes his head. “I bet your Wilson and Latta get up to plenty of shenanigans.”

Justin’s been with Kelly for so long that he forgets what it’s like being a bachelor in the league. He only observes it through what he sees on team outings, and the on time that Wilson and Latta took him out to dinner. “Oh, they do for sure. You would think they would be out charming all the ladies, but, it’s Burakovsky that’s the charming one.”  
“Must be a Swede thing,” Willie says.

Justin laughs. “It could be that, or it could be the fact that Wilson and Latta are more wrapped up in what each other are doing than anything else. Two idiots, those guys. But lovable idiots, I’ve got to give them that. They really made a nice attempt at welcoming me to the team. Everyone did. Wilson even gave up his nickname for me.” Justin feels like he made the right choice, bringing his family here.

+1) 2016

When Justin gets the invite to B.C., he doesn’t feel weird about it. “It’s like celebrating my brother’s accomplishments. He’s family,” Justin had said to Kelly. Justin’s not sure if he would bring his wife and kids to B.C. just for this if he didn’t consider Willie and Megan to be just that. Kelly knows that, too. She just likes to check in. It’s what he loves most about her.

His team’s playoff run had been hard, and not as successful as he’d hoped, but Justin has a feeling, a feeling that he’s never doubted, and it’s gotten him this far.

Today isn’t about him, though. It’s about celebrating Willie, and his day with Stanley.

The cameras are there. Phil, too. Justin keeps his distance from the cup, doesn’t touch it, as much as he would like to. Today isn’t his day.

Willie takes the cup down to the water to go fishing that morning. Everyone’s there with their fishing pole. Willie and Megan’s parents, their brothers and sisters, and their children, Willie’s ninety-two year old grandfather, Les, is there, celebrating Willie’s third cup win, along with Jax, Jade, and Kelly. And Justin, who Willie had asked to be there with him. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to go,” Willie had said. Justin had shushed him, and he’d asked when.

Willie is the first one to cast his line off into the sparkling water. He looks to the cup. “It’s good luck,” he says. “We’re going to put it all on ice so we can get it on the grill for dinner.” They’re going to have an intimate party for Willie’s closest friends and family later on but not before Willie takes the cup to Port McNeill in a helicopter again. It’s become a bit of a tradition for the people of Port McNeill, and they cheer for Willie, giving him the homecoming he deserves. 

This is how Justin thinks of Willie. He doesn’t know anyone who doesn’t immediately love him. Willie’s warmth and zest for life pulls people in like a magnet. Justin’s glad to be pulled in; he’s grateful that Willie considers Justin and his family to be part of his success. Justin has a feeling that it will only get better from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my partner in crime.
> 
> The ideas for Willie's cup day come from how he actually spent his days with the cup in 2012 and 2014:
> 
> [Willie talks about his grandfather, Les](http://panthers.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=741891)
> 
> [Willie's 2012 cup day (featuring grandpa Les)](http://www.windsorstar.com/sports/Photos+Willie+Mitchell+with+Stanley/7090686/story.html)
> 
> [Willie discussing his cup day](http://lakingsinsider.com/2014/06/17/willie-mitchell-discusses-future-day-with-the-cup/)
> 
> [Willie Mitchell Brings Stanley Cup Home to Port McNeill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B86BFK1DUk)


End file.
